Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display panel that has increased life by preventing moisture or oxygen from permeating an organic light emitting diode and is manufactured at reduced cost and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional organic light emitting display devices, which are self-emissive devices, do not require backlight unit and thus may be lightweight and thin and be manufactured using a simplified manufacturing process. In addition, these organic light emitting display devices have wide viewing angles, a rapid response time, a high contrast ratio, and the like and thus are suitable for use as a next generation flat panel display.
In particular, an organic light emitting display panel includes a light emitting diode array substrate including driving thin film transistors (TFTs), organic light emitting diodes respectively connected to the driving TFTs, and a passivation layer formed to protect the organic light emitting diodes, and an encapsulation substrate adhered to the light emitting diode array substrate by an adhesive film.
In this regard, the passivation layer generally has high thermal stability and is formed of Alq3, which is inexpensive. When Alq3 is deposited, however, ash is generated and thus the passivation layer is not uniformly deposited on the organic light emitting diode.
In other words, due to generation of ash, the ash is deposited together with the passivation layer, and thus the passivation layer is not uniformly formed. Due to non-uniform deposition of the passivation layer, a gap is formed between an anode and the passivation layer and thus moisture or oxygen permeates the gap therebetween.
As described above, since moisture or oxygen is permeated between the anode and the passivation layer, life of an organic light emitting diode is reduced.
In addition, to complement a material constituting Alq3, an organic material such as DNTPD or IDE406 is used as a material forming a passivation layer. However, costs of the organic materials are high, which results in increase in manufacturing costs of an organic light emitting display panel.